LT Bloopers/Episode Guide/Transcript(Looney Tunes intro Bloopers 1)
Credits Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers: The Shield Gets An Attitude Starred: Microsoft Sam (Primary Director) Microsoft Mike (Director until Sam steps in) Microsoft Mary Speakonia Male 1 as Shield Date: April 20, 2011 Referenced in: Blue’s Clues intro Bloopers 2, Regular Show Logo Bloopers 1, 2014 FIFA World Cup Bloopers 1, Sony Wonder Bloopers, Central Logo Bloopers 1, PBS 2009 Bloopers 1 No tantrums No barfings No crotch kicks Setting: 1943 Rings Transcript (dumbass bros.) (db) Sam: D-B. The Dumb-ass Brothers. Mike: Not Dumb-ass Brothers, Warner Brothers. The B should be a capital B and there should be a W in place of the lower-case D. Change the shield now! (GB) Mary: G-B. Do they mean the Super Bowl XLV champion, Green Bay? Sam: Don't remind me, Mary. I wanted Pittsburgh to win. Mike: Not G-B, W-B. Change it! (beat) Mike: Well, what are you waiting for? Shield: Okay, okay. Don't rush me. (GD) Sam: G-D? G-D? That shield should watch its language. Mike: You idiot! You changed the wrong letter! Now get it right immediately! (GQ) Sam: Now it's G-Q. I never read G-Q. Mary: Hey Mr. Shield, can you make the next zoom read I-Q? Shield: As good as done, Mary. Of course, we all know Sam's I-Q is P-U. Sam: Asswipe asswipe asswipe! Mike: That's enough! Shield, you're not going to display G-Q or I-Q or even P-D-Q. You are under contract to display W-B and only W-B. I'm giving you one last chance. (4Q) Mike: That does it! Shield, you're fired! Shield: Fired!? Fired!? I have only this to say to you: 4-Q! I'm going to visit Tom and Jerry at MGM. (credits roll) Sam: If he's fired, I quit. Mary: 4-Q, Sam. Sam: Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch! Transcript (2018) (dumbass bros.) (db) Sam: D-B. The Dumb-ass Brothers. Mike: Not Dumb-ass Brothers, Warner Brothers. The B should be a capital B and there should be a W in place of the lower-case D. Change the shield now! (GB) Mary: G-B. Do they mean the Super Bowl XLV champion, Green Bay? Sam: Don't remind me, Mary. I wanted Pittsburgh to win. Mike: Not G-B, W-B. Change it! (beat) Mike: Well, what are you waiting for? Shield Guy: Okay, okay. Don't rush me. (GD) Sam: G-D? G-D? That shield should watch its language. Mike: You idiot! You changed the wrong letter! Now get it right immediately! (GQ) Sam: Now it's G-Q. I never read G-Q. Mary: Hey, Shield Guy, can you make the next shield read I-Q? Shield Guy: As good as done, Mary. Of course, we all know Sam's I-Q is P-U. Sam: Asswipe asswipe asswipe! Mike: That's enough! Shield Guy, you're not going to display G-Q or I-Q or even P-D-Q. You are under contract to display W-B and only W-B. I'm giving you one last chance. (4Q) Mike: That does it! Shield Guy, you're fired! Shield Guy: Fired!? Fired!? I have only this to say to you: 4-Q! I'm going to visit Tom and Jerry at MGM. Sam: If he's fired, I quit. Mary: 4-Q, Sam. Sam: Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch! Category:Transcripts